This carnation variety originated as a seedling at La Londe, Les Maures, France, resulting from the crossing of plants selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at La Londe, our objective in making this crossing being to develop new carnations having blooms of good quality and excellent color on strong plants having resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This plant was selected from the seedlings resulting from the said crossing because of its very extraordinary flower coloration and its apparently vigorous and strong growth habit. Propagation of this selected plant was carried on under our direction at La Londe by cuttings and in vitro propagation through several successive generations, which clearly demonstrated that the novel characteristics of its blooming and growth habits appeared to be firmly fixed and would remain true from generation to generation.